Стремительный рывок
Описание Стремительный рывок — это драконий Крик, позволяющий персонажу стремительно перенестись вперёд. Его можно использовать рядом с врагами, чтобы выйти из боя, для пересечения ущелий в труднодоступных районах или же просто для более быстрого передвижения. Также Крик может пригодиться в том случае, если персонаж где-то застрял. Перевод Стен Слов 300px |Драк1 = HET NOK KOPRaaN DO WYNJULF FaaL WULD WEN ViiNTaaS TUZ Vey ZeiM LahVU DO RahGROL OGiiM |Анг1 = Here lies (the) body of Wynjolf the Whirlwind whose shining blade cut through an army from Ragron (the) Orc. |Рус1 = Здесь покоится тело Винйольфа Вихря, чей сияющий клинок прорезал насквозь армию Орка Рагрона. |Слово2 = Nah |Изо2 = Nah-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк2 = NONVUL BRON DahMaaN DaaR ROK DO FIN FODiiZ BORMah OBLIVION LooST NID Nah MED SPaaN VahDIN BeyN |Анг2 = Noble Nord, remember these words of the Hoar Father — Oblivion hath no fury like (a) shield maiden scorned. |Рус2 = Благородные норды, помнитe эти слова седого отца — в Обливионе нет гнева такого как ярость '''рассерженной девы. |Слово3 = KEST |Изо3 = Kest-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк3 = BEKKHILD WahLaaN QETHSEGOL ahMULI VahRUKT EYOLF WEN VeySUN LOS SIZaaN KO VUL '''KEST KO OKaaZ DO LUV |Анг3 = Bekkhild raised (this) stone (in her) husband's memory, Eyolf, whose ship was lost in (a) dark tempest in (the) Sea of Tears. |Рус3 = Бэккхильд воздвигла (этот) камень в память о (её) муже, Эйольфе, чей корабль поглотил тёмный шторм в Море Слёз.}} Примечания * Крик работает только в горизонтальном направлении, поэтому не стоит пользоваться им при спуске со склона, иначе есть немалый риск, что Довакин разобьётся насмерть, упав с большой высоты. * Крик можно использовать, даже если персонаж перегружен. * В игре существуют только две стены со Словами этого Крика, поскольку Седобородые научат героя одному из них. * При использовании во время плавания, а именно — при выходе из воды, как и все Крики, «Стремительный рывок» будет немедленно активирован. * Если выучить одно или два Слова Силы этого Крика до встречи с Седобородыми, то, при обучении Довакина третьему Слову, диалог с ними будет другим. Баги * Иногда при использовании более одного Слова Крика Драконорождённый не произносит слово Nah больше 10 секунд, но передвигается на требуемое расстояние. Такая же проблема и с озвучиванием Крика. * Ничего не происходит, если Довакин использует этот Крик, натягивая тетиву лука. Если же выпустить стрелу или отменить выстрел, Крик спустя пару секунд сработает. * На Xbox 360 существует ошибка, когда при использовании этого Крика изображение на экране размывается навсегда. Не рекомендуется сохранять игру в таком состоянии, так как загрузка игры приведёт к вылетам, и придётся начинать новую игру. Также при этой ошибке монстры перестают появляться. * При использовании Крика «Стремительный рывок» есть и один полезный баг. Если в режиме спринта использовать этот Крик и одновременно перестать нажимать кнопку спринта, то персонаж перейдёт в режим бесконечного спринта. Повторное нажатие кнопки спринта или использование Крика отменит этот эффект. * На Высоком Хротгаре можно выучить два слова Крика за раз. Для этого нужно, прочитав слово с земли, сразу потратить на него свободную душу дракона. Тогда мастер Борри при передаче своего знания Довакину будет вынужден научить его ещё одному слову Крика. * Если произнести Крик, будучи в воздухе, перемещения при этом не произойдёт, но герою всё равно потребуется восстановление голоса для следующего Крика. de:Wirbelwindsprint (Schrei) es:Torbellino arrollador